"Commander"
* * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.4.0|efficiency/_damage = 56|fire_rate = 100 (650 rpm)|capacity = 30 (max 750) (90 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 255 |efficiency_/damage = 31 (post-15.3.0)|fire rate = 100 (650 rpm)|level_required = 27|firing_sound = |theme = Military-themed}} The "Commander" is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.6.0 update. Appearance *It is a self-reloading rifle with the skeleton stock, the 30-round magazine and the foregrip. On the top are two scopes. First is the 4X scope and the last is the 2X scope reminiscent to that of Aimpoint. Strategy It deals great damage, high fire rate, good capacity, above average mobility and sterling accuracy. Tips *Use the scope to aim better. *Use this weapon to move around like a melee weapon as its mobility is average. *Since it has an armor bonus, use this weapon to resist damage/gain free armor. *This weapon offers a larger margin for error due to the high rate of fire and accuracy, allowing more freedom to fire and snipe in long range, respectively *Aim for the head for maximize damage. *You can use this weapon in most ranges due to the low recoil this weapon has. Once skilled enough, you can use this weapon in long ranges without using the scope. *It is a good flanking/ambush weapon, especially when used against unsuspecting targets. *Keep the enemy slightly far away from you, an ideal shooting range would medium-long ranges. If they try to get close, either back away and keep firing or engage them in close range combat. *It has 120 mobility, which is still good for fleeing purposes. *It is best used for long to medium-range combat, as its scope can help you along with the fire rate kill the opponent easily, and when firing without the scope it has no crosshair spread. *When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. *This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *Conserving ammo is key to great gameplay and high killstreaks, so conserve ammo and only use this in emergencies or in close ranges to minimize the amount of ammo wasted in battle. *This weapon could be used to spray and pray, but be aware of its high fire rate. Similar to the Dual Laser Blasters, try to conserve ammo since it will run out of ammo fairly quickly throughout the match. *This is a great counter to the Railgun (same goes for ALL slow-firing ones, regardless of category). Due to the Railgun's high recoil, you can easily punish the user if they misfire, which can be hard to do with other weapons. Counters *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Snipe them with a one-hit kill Sniper like the Anti-Champion Rifle, but be fast as this weapon is seriously accurate in long ranges. *Disorient player with area-damage weapons like the Adamant Bomber. *Slowing them down when engaging at medium range with weapons such as the Frost Beam Spell can slow them down. *Engage these users from medium ranges for a safe kill. **However, note that this weapon can deal very high damage and could be used in even long ranges when in the hands of experienced players. *Never engage in a head to head close range combat unless you have an even higher damaging weapon, such as the Predator or the Minigun Shotgun. *Wallbreak Snipers such as Prototype or Laser Crossbow do better than this weapon in a long-ranged duel due to the wallbreak and better scope. But, be careful with the Railgun or Charge Rifle.You'll pay dearly if you misfire. Trivia *It is based on the Beretta AR70/90 self-reloading rifle. *In real life, having two scopes at a time is relatively disorienting in medium-close ranges especially when the overall zooming factor is relatively high. Further, the problem can be complicated if these two scopes have different reticles. *It acts like the elite version of the Combat Rifle, due to the fact that... **It boasts: ***Higher accuracy level. ***Extremely low recoil. ***High reserve capacity. ***Higher mobility. **It features the higher zooming power (6X zoom) *This is one of the few weapons equipped with the 6X zoom. *The is one of the most non-clan weapon-based primaries that are equipped with armor bonus. *The design itself greatly resembles the Military Shotgun and the Police Rifle. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system (max efficiency is 59). Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary